The subject invention is directed toward the art of scraping devices and, more particularly, to a scraper tool adapted for manually scraping planar surfaces.
The invention is particularly suited for removing wallpaper and similar surface coverings and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for removing coatings and imperfections from many different types of surfaces.
A variety of different scraping tools have been proposed and employed for removing wallpaper. The tools have varied from simple spatula types to combined scoring and scraping tools. Each of the prior scraping tools have been more or less adequate for such use. However, all have suffered from at least some defects such as difficulty of maintaining the proper blade angle, difficulty in sharpening or changing blades, weight, or awkwardness in use, and the like. With existing scrapers, it is easy to gouge the wall through lack of hand tool skills. Consequently, a need exists for a scraper that is truly suitable for removal of wall coverings.